


The Aussie Experience

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do know what you are doing, right?", the challenge sentence posed to me by my best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aussie Experience

## The Aussie Experience

by Mindie0

<http://www.angelfire.com/empire2/mindige0/>

* * *

The Aussie Experience  
Clark's solo music is by Drum 'n Didg on the CD Analog Birds in a Digital Sky, it will be the first cut on the sample. Find the CD here: <http://laoutback.com/music/shop/store5.html>

"You do know what you're doing, right?" Clark heard in his ears for the fifth time that night. 

"I uhm, could say I don't know what I am going to do." Clark said finally admitting to having no idea what he was doing besides trying to get the love of his life to notice him as more than a "friend." It had taken leaving Smallville and its weirdness in his wake to figure out that there was more to the world then chasing after stories and lusting after the "princess next door." 

"It's not that hard, just follow the others and do what comes naturally." Clark listened to the voice with an Australian accent with wide eyes. At the time it had seemed like a good idea, now though Clark had to question his sanity or lack there of, on what he was about to do. It had taken very careful planning on his behalf to even get this far, calls being made, money being saved and above all else keeping the love of his life truly in the dark on what was about to occur in just a few moments. Clark took a deep breath and looked at the man that had helped coordinate the whole event with him. 

"Clark, it's going to be fine. Who could say no to you after all this?" The sandy blonde said to Clark before patting him on the shoulder and grinning at him. Clark could only nod his head before he heard the twittering of applause die down and the voice of another Australian in the troop begin to speak. 

"Welcome ladies...aaaaaand gentlemen, to the AUSSIE EXPERIENCE!" The voice yelled into the microphone making the voice reach all the way back to where Clark was standing with a group of men all dressed like him. After the clapping and catcalling with the introduction to the show died down, Clark couldn't help but take a peek to see if all had gone well and his love was sitting in the front row right where he wanted them. Clark's breath was taken away as he set eyes on his love sitting alone and with a smirk of amusement on their face. Clark had to wonder if they had figured out what was going to happen, but decided that he would go with the flow and hope for the best. The announcer started back up as the applause died down. 

"And for one VERY special member of the audience, there will is a special treat tonight." 

Clark couldn't help the giggle that escaped his mouth as the reality of what he was about to do slammed into his body. The men around him tried and failed to calm Clark down, but it seemed that nothing would stop the giggle. 

"Clark, man, get a hang of your self!" The sandy blonde from before whispered harshly into Clark's ear. 

"Okay, okay" Clark said taking a deep breath and finally calming himself down to the point where he could actually hear the music as it pumped through the speakers of sound system in the theater and dressing rooms for the show. 

"We got ten minutes and then we go on, you going to be fine by that time?" The sandy blonde asked Clark. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I can do this, I have to do this." Clark muttered to himself while his body began to wiggle around the backstage of the theater. Clark took one last peek to see if his love had left when they heard what the show was, but there they were sitting with the same smirk on their face and amusement shining in their eyes. Clark had to smile at the thought that things might work out in the end, and if not he could work at the show at least until the embarrassment wore off before returning to Metropolis. 

"We're on!" Was shouted in his ear, and it made him jump a bit in the air. Clark nodded his head and made his way over to the line of other men getting ready to make their way onto the stage. As he passed, every man wished him luck and some even offered to be second prize if need be. 

A didgeridoo began its song, before the low base of a drum infolded into the song of the didgeridoo. Soon the didgeridoo and base were accompanied by the wailing of an electric guitar. Clark took one final deep breath before plunging onto the stage with the rest of the men. As he began to dance on the stage with the rest of the men, he could barely make out any faces in the crowd but he knew the moment his love's eyes landed on him by the shiver that skittered across his skin. Clark had to hold back the whimper that came to his lips as he made his way closer to the back of the stage where he was to stand for the next part of the show. 

"And now...the introductions!" The announcer shouted making the mostly female audience scream in delight. 

"First we have Alex from Queensland, Sidney to be exact, and then we have..." The introductions went on like his for a few minutes until they got to Clark's name. 

"Now here is a rare find indeed, straight from Tasmania and a farm boy ta-boot we have Clark!" Clark made his way center stage grinning at the crowd as they grew louder as he made his way up. Clark couldn't help but check to see if there was any sort of reaction from his love with his appearance on stage. To say he was surprised at the lust and jealousy he saw running through those eyes, would be an understatement of massive portions. Clark couldn't help but grin just a bit bigger, and even gave the crowd a wave after seeing that his feeling maybe were returned. Clark stepped back as the last few men were called up and introduced. 

After introductions were made, the men all made their ways to places either on stage or behind the curtain to get ready for tonight's round of "entertainment." The heady scent of sweat and excitement filled the room and Clark couldn't help but wiggle around a bit on stage. He wanted to get going! As the music started back up, Clark made his way to his appointed spot and began the sensual dance that had been taught to him by Chris, the sandy blonde, when he got here not two days ago. When he started this quest, Chris had joked that the only way that Clark was going to get the routine down, was if he got laid since it was obvious that it wasn't occurring now. Clark had responded with a blush and a shy grin and the words that was why he was there. That had stopped most of the men in the room from their practice. When explanations had been made, each and everyone of the men had made sure that Clark understood that sensuality was got you what you wanted, so if you wanted sex you had to act like sex personified. Clark was jarred out of this "zone" when the music stopped, as he made his way off stage to get ready for the "finale" he noticed that his love had moved especially close to the stage and had someone that looked to be the manager or something of the sort over by them. Clark noticed that they pointed in the direction that he had just come from, and had to wonder if his love was wreaking havoc already. Clark's grin brightened as Chris came over with a stunned look on his face. 

"Clark, what was that?" Chris whispered or more like purred into Clark's ear. 

"What?" Clark asked innocently, since he didn't think that he had done anything different, he didn't understand why Chris was acting so strange. 

"Clark you were dancing like liquid sex out there. Man, if your love doesn't want you, I'll be glad to take you up to my apartment and show you a good time." Chris said grinning feral-ly at Clark. 

"Uhm, I think I will pass on that." Clark said as he made his way over to where his outfit for his "territory dance" as they called it was hanging. Clark made his way back over to where Chris and some of the other guys were standing around waiting for their turn to dance after he changed. 

"Clark!" Chris and some of the other yelled as they saw Clark in his outfit for the first time. 

"Hey" Clark said while blushing. The outfit he had picked out was not something he was entirely comfortable with, which was why he picked it out in the first place. 

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" Chris purred to Clark as he made his way closer to Clark. 

"Yeah, I am going to have to decline the offer." Clark said while getting a worried look on his face. 

"Okay, but if you change your mind...." The sentence was left hanging in the air; each man knew what it would end with. 

"Yeah, sure" Clark said while going over to get a drink of water, since he seemed to have gotten exceptionally hot all of a sudden. A few minutes later Clark made his way back toward the curtains to get ready for his "territory dance" that he had coordinated with Chris just a few days ago. Clark was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard the music from Tasmania come roaring through the sound system. Clark took a deep breath and walk out on stage in a pair of white linen pants with no shirt and bare feet. As the music began Clark's body began to move on it's own in a sensual dance that even he himself had no control over. It was as if the music called to him and made his body dance in the delights of bass and treble. After the few glorious minutes that Clark was on stage alone, the music began to whine down and with it so did Clark. As the music stopped, Clark lay on the stage floor staring into the eyes of his beloved. It was in those few moments that Clark knew that his love understood what he was doing and was willing to accept it. Clark bowed his head in acknowledgment and then stood to make his way back to the side curtains. He was stopped before he could make it by the thunderous applause that filled the theater. Clark looked out into the crowd and saw that his love was not the only one affected by the dance that he had just done. There were several women a few rows up that seemed to have gotten into a fight trying to make their way to the stage in hopes of begging for a "private show." 

"And that ladies....and gentlemen was Clark from the territory of Tasmania!" The announcer called in shock. The roar of the crowd got louder until all of a sudden the words..."Silence" was spoken in a possessive whisper into the sound system. The crowd seemed to understand the power behind the voice and immediately quieted and took their seats. After a moment's pause the voice began again, this time the words were directed to Clark. 

"And what do you think you were doing?" The voice began quietly, only rising slightly toward the end of the sentence but only a bit. 

"Did you honestly think that you had to do this?" The voice continued on. 

"You are MINE, and will always be MINE, do you understand?" The voice said in a seductive and possessive purr. Clark could only nod his head yes to the voice of his love. 

"Good" the voice said, and as his love stood from their chair and made their way onto the stage where Clark stood rooted to his spot, Clark could only think of one thing. `He was soooooo going to thank his lucky stars he if would be able to walk in the morning.' His love now stood in front of him with a smirk firmly on their face. 

"Hey Lex" Clark said and blushed at the lameness of his greeting. 

"Hello Clark" Lex said in the same seductive purr that he had used just moments before. The microphone was dropped to the floor of the stage as Lex ran his hands through Clark's hair. 

"Why all of this Clark?" Lex questioned Clark quietly as they stood mere inches apart now. 

"It was the only thing I could think of that would get you to see me as more than your friend. I wanted more, Lex. I have for a long time now." Clark said as he stared into the steel-blue eyes of the one person he loved more than his parents. 

"So joining a striptease show in Las Vegas was the only idea you could come up with?" Lex asked humor shining bright in his eyes. 

"No, but since you were here and being in Metropolis would make me back out, I decided Vegas would have to do. As for the striptease, I only wanted you to see my body but these fine gentlemen were the only ones willing to help me at such short notice." Clark said grinning as he slowly closed the gap between their lips. Any response was put on hold as Clark kissed Lex for the second time since he the met the man. The first being what Clark called the "kiss of life" when he brought back Lex from death back in Smallville. As they came up for air, Clark noticed that the audience had once again begun to cheer and roar for the two men on stage. Clark blushed and placed his face into the crook of Lex's shoulder, but was promptly pulled out and turned toward the crowd. 

"Take a bow Clark" Lex said fighting the grin that he wanted to show the people of Las Vegas. Clark looked at Lex and bent at the waist a couple of times, before he grabbed onto Lex's hand and intertwined their fingers as they made their way to the side curtains. What they met when they got there were stunned faces of the whole crew, none quite knew who Clark's love was, just that it was a man and a rich one at that but for Clark to be in love with Lex Luthor was like the surprise of the century. Hell Clark being friends with the man was amazing enough. Lex broke the silence first. 

"I see you have taught my Clark well, I thank you." Lex put a possessive arm around Clark's waist as he spoke those words; he wanted no misunderstandings on whom Clark belonged to. 

"No, that was all Clark out there. We showed him some moves and told him to run with it." Chris said trying to get his voice under control from the high squeaking it had been doing moments earlier. 

"Hmmm" was Lex's response to that. 

"Lex can we go?" Clark said as he made his way over to wear his clothes were. 

"Sure, but leave the pants on." Lex said smirking at Clark as be blushed at the implications of why he wanted Clark to stay in the white linen pants. 

"I have a top to go with it, want me to wear that too?" Clark questioned Lex as he showed him the top in question. 

"Please do" Lex said making his way over to Clark to help him button up the top. As they finish buttoning up the top, Clark turned to see that most the men still hadn't regained their composure. 

"Uhmm, thanks for the help!" Clark said warily as he made his way through the backstage doors with Lex and out into the hotel hallways leading to the main floor of the hotel. 

"Shall we take this to my room?" Lex said as he led Clark toward the bank of elevators that would take them to the penthouse rooms of the hotel. 

"Please" Clark all but groaned as Lex slipped his hand under Clark's shirt to pet the lovely skin that had tempted him for far too long. 

Hours later when Clark was able to think, the question that Chris had asked him so many times in the days before floated threw his head. `You do know what you're doing?' Clark answered out loud to a sleeping Lex by his side. 

"It seems that I knew exactly what I was doing." After Clark spoke the words he brushed a chaste kiss to Lex's lips before falling asleep once again. 


End file.
